Mañana
by Omore
Summary: Dino se acurrucó lo más cerca posible para sentir su calor sin tocarle, tratando de ignorar el hecho de que apestaba a sudor y estaba tiznado de polvo y sangre. "Mañana", entre otras cosas, se preocuparía por echar el juego de cama a lavar. D18.


**N/a:** _Long time no see, sweeties. _La musa me mandó a hacer puñetas allá por mayo y hasta hoy no se ha dignado a arrastrarse de vuelta rogando clemencia. _Bitch_.

En fin. Este fic iba dedicado a **Neko uke chan**, primero porque hace unos días fue su cumpleaños y segundo porque la misseo enormemente, pero he cambiado de parecer. Te dedicaré un fic con el cual esté contenta. Espero que te lo estés pasando bien en tu viaje, tortuguilla, si es que has partido ya Y si no, pues ya tengo la mitad de los deberes hechos XD

* * *

_Katekyo Hitman Reborn!_ **©Akira Amano**

* * *

Tras apurar los restos de café helado, el hombre se giró hacia la ventana. Una leve brisa sacudía las cortinas de gasa de seda color hueso y le acariciaba la piel en suspiros salobres. El sol se había levantado con ganas aquella mañana, llevando a los termómetros a marcar veintiséis grados Celsius. Jugueteó con los hielos del vaso, no seguro de si masticarlos o dejarlos derretirse. Optó por lo segundo.  
Al volverse de nuevo, abandonada la contemplación del juego de luces en el agua congelada, resopló. Hacía un día precioso... para encargarse del papeleo.

Como si le hubieran dado al botón de _OFF_, Dino Cavallone colapsó sobre el impreso que acababa de sellar. Un decreto, para ser precisos, dictaminante del bloqueo de las principales rutas de tráfico de armas de fuego a su cargo. Dino, amargado, apretó la frente contra la tinta fresca. Adiós a la tercera parte de su capital anual.

La misión de Tsuna por dar vuelta a la mafia, salvando un par de complicaciones aisladas, iba viento en popa. En parte Dino se alegraba, claro, pero si las cosas seguían así, en cuatro meses andaría protegiendo plantaciones de cítricos igual que su primer antecesor. De haberlo sabido en la ceremonia de sucesión, se hubiera ahorrado los aplausos.

Se incorporó al escuchar lo que parecía un quedo aleteo. Un rayo de sol le dio de lleno en los ojos. Deslumbrado, creyó ver cómo una porción de luz emergía del mismo y se posaba en su escritorio. El familiar roce de unas patitas sobre los papeles corrigió la impresión. Sonrió por inercia: era _Hibird_.  
Sus pensamientos sobre limones, cierres de rutas y una más que inminente crisis económica salieron impelidos hacia la parte posterior de su cráneo.

—Qué pasa, campeón —murmuró, acariciando afectuosamente el suave plumón del cuello del ave. Éste se frotó contra su índice en tanto entonaba la familiar cantinela de _"Hibari, Hibari"_—. Eso me gustaría saber a mí.

_Hibird_ remontó el vuelo sólo para aterrizar, hecho un revoltijo amarillo, al lado de _Enzo_ en el diván. El apagado colorido de la tortuga apenas resaltaba contra el cuero gris marengo. Dino soltó una risita al recordar la primera vez que Kyouya y él habían encontrado a sus mascotas así, dormitando juntas cual si hubieran decidido imitar a los dueños en sus noches más serenas.

—Es culpa tuya —había espetado el guardián, mirándolo como si hubiera arrojado a las llamas su sacrosanta banda de Líder del Comité Disciplinario. Dino sonrió.

—Eso espero.

Después, Hibari se cruzó de brazos y no habló en veinticuatro horas. Varias de las cuales, por cierto, Dino ocupó en rondar alrededor, mofándose porque _"eres como un niño, Kyouya, ¿qué esperabas? Las mascotas aprenden de sus dueños, sólo eso; no es como si Hibird te fuese a abandonar o algo así. Anda, no te pongas celoso"_. Tanto extralimitó su paciencia que terminó espalda al suelo, con la impronta de una tonfa en la mejilla dolorida y el retumbar de un portazo en los tímpanos. Romario, que pasaba por allí, se rió de lo lindo.

—Dejad las peleas para mañana, _Boss_. Algunos tenemos la manía de querer dormir sin escuchar golpes en las paredes —Dino se puso escarlata.

Con todo, al refugiarse de las ácidas pullas de su _consigliere_ en la seguridad del dormitorio, encontró a Hibari despatarrado en la cama adoselada, ocupando prácticamente la totalidad del colchón con su vengativa persona. El rubio reptó para acomodarse mal que bien en el espacio restante, rezando por no amanecer en el suelo.  
Al abrir de nuevo los ojos, heridos por la claridad, se halló no colgando precariamente del borde de la yacija, sino atrapado en un abrazo de anaconda. Sonriendo, se arrellanó contra el cuerpo cálido de Hibari, resuelto a aprovechar los últimos segundos antes de que a aquel le diera por despertar y, esa vez sí, mandarlo a presentar sus respetos a la alfombra.

El destello que la luz arrancó a su pitillera de plata sirvió a su vez para arrancarle del recuerdo. La superficie estriada le devolvió la distorsión de su reflejo. Tan concentrado estaba en retirar la tinta morada que se le había quedado en la frente, que casi se infarta al abrirse de golpe la puerta del despacho.  
La tabaquera cayó con un ruido sordo sobre la moqueta.

—¡Kyouya! —exclamó, alarmado por las manchas de sangre descolorida en las ropas del visitante—. ¿Qué ha pasado?

—Nada que merezca la pena recordar.

El japonés miró en derredor, aparentemente más atento a su mascota que a la preocupación del Don. El cuello de su camisa colgaba de una costura como un brazo inerte. Su _blazer_ se hallaba desgarrado a la altura de las mangas; Dino estaba seguro de que él mismo había arruinado el género con los pinchos de las tonfas. Respiró aliviado al cerciorarse de que, por lo demás, estaba intacto.

—Ven aquí —Dino palpó el esbelto tórax antes de abrazarle. No sería la primera vez que el otro le mordía por apretar más de lo debido una costilla fisurada. Sin embargo, el moreno no se imutó. Para saber por qué bastaba con verle las ojeras—. No tienes remedio. Un día me vas a matar del susto, hombre. ¿No te he enseñado a llamar a la puerta, o a anunciarte, aunque sea?

Teniendo en cuenta la suavidad casi dulce de su voz, cualquiera diría que aquello era un regaño. Kyouya se dejó hacer con apenas un leve chasquear de lengua, apoyando la barbilla en el hombro del italiano tras unos segundos. Éste podía notar su respiración, cada vez más regular, tibia contra la piel de su cuello.

—Oye, no te duermas de pie —reprochó, divertido pese al _"Muérete"_ que Kyouya murmuró casi por costumbre. Aun llevando más de seis años cotizados en su currículum como mafioso, Hibari seguía siendo muy puritano respecto a echar siestas y dormir sus (mínimo) once horas diarias. A veces Dino se preguntaba si en realidad no sería español. O persa, como los gatos.

Antes de hallar resolución a tan trascendental enigma, Kyouya ya se había desembarazado de él y puesto rumbo al dormitorio. Dino le siguió, habiendo de recoger las prendas que dejaba a modo de migas de pan.

—¿Se puede saber a dónde vas? —plañó. La camisa violeta fue lanzada hacia su cara, obstaculizándole la visión. Logró apartarla de un zarpazo en el segundo justo para evitar chocar de frente contra la puerta.

—A la cama.

—Pero, ¡cuéntame qué ha pasado! ¡Dúchate al menos, joder! —Hibari le dio la espalda, envolviéndose en las sábanas de un tirón. Su respuesta salió ahogada por la almohada.

—Mañana.

No había manera: Kyouya era incorregible, pensó Dino mientras dejaba el montón de ropa arrugada sobre la silla del escritorio. Sonrió a su pesar. Pronto su propia camiseta y el pantalón de chándal que llevaba puesto yacieron en el suelo, y él, al lado del joven ya dormido. Dino se acurrucó lo más cerca posible para sentir su calor sin tocarle, tratando de ignorar el hecho de que apestaba a sudor y estaba tiznado de polvo y sangre. _Mañana_, entre otras cosas, se preocuparía por echar el juego de cama a lavar.

* * *

**N/f:** En este fic he tratado de drenar el componente _angsty_ y psicológico del cual abuso _like there's no tomorrow_, además de trabajar en mi handicap: las descripciones. **Katja**, querida, qué haría yo sin tus sabios consejos. Irme al cuerno, probablemente. Esto no hubiera resultado legible si no fuera por ella. Pero las reclamaciones, críticas y navajazos, a mí; dejádmela al margen XD

Espero no tardar mucho con los demás gifts que tengo entre zarpas. De todos modos, si algún alma cándida se interesa por mi estado, en FB andaré triscando. _See ya!  
_

**E.**

**E.**


End file.
